Administration of the main active constituent of the cannabis plant, Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC), produces in animals and humans alleviation of cough and bronchospasm, which suggest a possible application of cannabis-like (cannabinoid) compounds for the treatment of cough. The potential therapeutic value of this observation is hindered, however, by two factors. First, the systemic administration of cannabinoid compounds produces significant psychoactive effects (for example, memory impairment, dysphoria, alteration in the perception of time, and habit formation). Second, some asthmatic patients who receive Δ9-THC respond to this compound with a paradoxical bronchial constriction. Therefore, there exists a need for compounds, or pharmaceutical preparations thereof, which can prevent or alleviate cough in animals and humans without producing significant psychoactive effects.